Abracadabra
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: "My Prince, let's see what you can really do with those magic fingers." Reaver x Prince.


**Abracadabra**

At the outreach of mere fingertips, a shock of blue colors rushed to the balvarine.

The beast shook as the electric current rushed through it's body, falling with a loud defeated growl as the remains of it's life faltered to orbs of red that rushed to the victor of the battle. Impressive, indeed. It seemed the prince was just like his mother had been, a hero of some sort but of the other, a woman, which of course was proving to handle her own but just barely, using skill that seemed to be put at waste. The watching guests of the party looked to their host who shook his head, clucked his tongue as he seemed to be running out of obstacles for the rebels. Though there was no worry, Reaver never lost and never would for that matter. A tasteful slicing was heard and an outcry of pain, a delicious sound of gasps was heard as was a shout.

"Page!" The Prince shouted, clearly off guard now as his sword faltered of the defense it held.

Simply perfect. Rushing to the rebel woman's aid, the hideous glow of red followed after it's target and sprung with a rush of pumping adrenaline. Quick with it's overgrown twisted nails, the beast tore into fabric and soon into skin, making the Prince bow upon a single knee. The sight was tasteful, a hero fallen with no aid, acting so vulnerable. Reaver shifted his eyes from the people that stood at both his sides, hearing their whispers and gasps. Unfortunately, blood wasn't spilled just yet which was a bit of a pity though the Industrial owner had many ideas up his sleeve. Thoughts that were cunning and some that were not. Either way, one thought was on his mind. The Prince remained hunched, panting it seemed as hateful eyes looked to the one responsible. Weakly, he raised his sword and forced power into it until ancient symbols of blue lit up in design. He had to squint just to see, the balverine too fast to be seen unless it wasn't jumping about.

Cursed Beast. Attempting to stand, the brunet man of royalty was sucked of all energy as he fell to defeat, sword in hand now released with clunk to the flooring, lost of all color. The dark haired beast slowly stalked the body, howling as it was to claim it's prize and tear it from bone to the next. The balverine froze as a ringing tore through it's ears, it's claws open and bared lightly hung over the still fresh body. The rise of a smoke trail began from it's chest as it fell onto the floor in death's tight capture. Reaver held a smirk as he withdrew his trustful Dragonstomper .48, his beloved pistol of which had set justice in it's place. "How unfortunate, it seems our little hero has fallen." With a click of his cane, the forever young brunet sighed. "Be rest assured dear guests, I will take this under my own personal interest."

Though as for his friend, Reaver looked at Page as if she was grain of dirt.

Holding to her arm, the rebel leader stood panting; ignoring the fact that defeat was her's. She would soon learn the error in her attacking of the Industrial ruler. "As for you my dear, I'm sure you know of your consequences." Reaver spoke with raised eyebrows, his smirk thick on his young face. This night was going immensely well for just another wild party of masquerade and drinking, although the orgy had not gone according to plan. Falling eyes onto the motionless body of the Prince, certain plans began to change and maybe that orgy could wait until the next party, Reaver decided with a small smile. "The Prince shall be brought to my chamber." The words came out with ease and Page looked to Reaver in an expression of horror, moving to be beside the Prince as if to hold as some protection for him. Utterly pathetic. Reaver chuckled in thought, turning on his heels to retreat out of the room, the man left to his bedroom, otherwise known as his pleasure chamber.

The body of the Prince was brought in shortly after, still unconscious as it hung onto the support of a mere servant of the wealthy man laying upon the rich red colors of the bed. Being set onto the bed, the servant looked to it's lord as the Prince held all of his interest. It was true, he held some of his mother's features, Reaver noted as he in took the boy's soft face with a drifting finger. Snapping his chocolate eyes to his servant, the hint was taken and with a low bow, the servant left the room with the loud lock of the double doors to the chamber. The tracing finger of the man swerved down the skin, finding it's way to the bow at the hero's neck which loosely fell apart to reveal the delicious skin of the Prince's neck. The gold colored jacket was already loose at the hero's shoulders, which was the next to go. The only thought on Reaver's mind was one that made him utterly curious. Hopefully the Prince was better at love than his mother was.

With a satisfying grin at that, Reaver softly chuckled.

Removing his hat from his head and setting it aside, the older man moved to the Prince, moving his body to settle above the other's. Straddling the boy, the man hungrily picked off the rest of the clothes the hero had. Counting the clothes upon the floor, there seemed not to be enough as both men were still covered and honestly, something was very wrong with that. Licking his lips, Reaver worked his way with the Prince's belt unhooking it and soon pulling it from it's tight grip. With a humming stir, the thin figure of the Prince moved in a slow squirm, groaning rigidly as the expression worn showed that of what looked to be hard concentration, eyes tightly shut as a purse of the lips corrupted the young features. With a effortless pull, the belt was removed and tossed to the floor where a clunk occurred, a small victory of what was to come. Reaver tugged at his own clothing, swiftly loosening the bow at his neck that then fell lifeless. Peeling his coat from his broad shoulders, he let the white fabric fall behind him and shoved it from his personal playground that was his bed.

"My Prince, let's see what you can really do with those magic fingers."

The man purred as he watched the eyelids of the brunet flutter open, holding a daze look which soon transformed into a gaze of rage and slight horror, squirming from beneath a villain who was once at his mother's very side helping to keep the world at peace. My, How times have changed since then. "Reaver!" Such anger, a wasted emotion at a time like this, a hothead one he was. With a sigh, Reaver rolled his eyes at this; the time to play Hero vs. Villain was over, for there were other games to play. One which was Reaver's personal favorite. It was called surrender. "My Prince, maybe it's time to check whose favor you are in." Leaning closer, the Prince's eyes widened as his squirming continued, Reaver was mere inches from his face. The heat from his hot breath sent shivers through his body, something of this was very wrong. He had to attack, he was on a mission to defeat his brother, to rescue Albion from the fate it held. Magic, seeking the gauntlet's aid, he could attack Reaver and-. A weak moan triggered from the Prince's lips, something was extremely wrong. Butterfly kisses touched the skin of the Prince's neck, a playful tongue tracing down the bare skin and leaving nips ever so often.

This was bad. With thoughts running a million miles per second, the Prince hesitated to find a plan that could aid him. Gods, where was Walter when he needed him? Gripping the rich fabric beneath him with loose fists, the Prince gasped as he felt something grip him with a cold touch. Smirking against skin, Reaver played his fingers against the limp member of the Prince's. Stroking ever so slightly, the delicious sound tumbled from the young boy's lips and my, did it put any lover that was paid to be in the same place to shame. The Prince bit his lip ever so slightly, his eyes closed, his hands firmly closed in the balled up blankets. Biting into the skin, Reaver chuckled to himself as he heard the boy hiss, taking in every sound as a personal victory. Using his free hand to unzip and unbutton the boy's pants, he tugged them down as well as the briefs that shielded the slightly erect member of the boy. Reaching a finger beneath the elastic band, the briefs were tugged lower.

Withdrawing from the Prince's neck, Reaver looked low with raised eyebrows.

Not bad, my Prince. Reaver thought as he lifted his hand to his lips, gripping the fabric of his glove with his teeth to pull them off, and capturing the now free member with his hand. Lowering to touch the tip of his lips to the member that coated with pre cum, parting his lips, the older man's grazed his tongue over his lips before reaching out to graze the tip of the member with it. The Prince responded with a small thrust of his hips, the rush of pleasure making his body tremble slightly. He must be a virgin, Reaver claimed in his mind as he moved his hands at a rather quick pace, sucking as he lowered his mouth to intake more of the length. One with experience would not squirm, would not moan with such ease and at such a beginning of what was to become. Though what was to expect of a young Prince? Surely no servant was to teach the boy of such things so in some way, it seemed that Reaver was a teacher and one with life changing experiences. The Prince must have rolled his eyes back; his sight was not able to focus as his petite tight frame was stirring with one thought. Pleasure, utter bliss, the emotions and wanting he held ever since he had met Elise, his childhood sweetheart.

Oh Gods. Reaver flickered his eyes up as he felt fingers rush through the locks of his hair, swirling his tongue along the Prince's length, he gripped tightly onto the length and made quick with his hands, demanding the moans that left the boy's mouth, ones that made Reaver drunk with lustful emotion. "R-Reaver..." Ah, there it was. Reaver withdrew his mouth which had enclosed all of the length and smirked up to the Prince. "Yes, My Prince?" He mocked in a innocent tone, soaking in the driven lust he had driven the other to hold. "Nnn...I-I..." Was all that managed to be spit but not so easily would release come. Reaver retrieved his touch from the twitching member, looking to the dazed boy with a smirk. "Your move Prince, if you're truly that desperate." Within moments, Reaver was dominated, buttons to his jacket were fumbled, breathing was heavy against his skin as slowly clothes peeled from him and the tug of his pants came next. A gleam appeared in his chocolate eyes as the younger boy pulled the pants down, aggressively pulling down the boxers that kept him from bliss. Reaver pulled the Prince to meet him face to face, smashing his lips to the young one's in a sloppy lust filled kiss.

Shyly, the hands of the Prince trembled.

Quite cute one would say, a Hero as naive as this should be praised as a brave heart made up for it. Though brave heart or not, that didn't change anything in the sport of the bedroom. Reaver managed to tempt the lips of the Prince to part with his skillful tongue flickering at the lower lip, gently nibbling at it and such, which created the temptation of the artful french kiss. Obviously dominating, Reaver moaned against the lips as his member was touched ever so gently. It killed him. There had to be more, much much more than mere touch such as that. The Industrial man pulled the Prince's shirt off, able to dig his nails into the skin of his back ever so slightly. Next to go was that silly mask. All that met the floor in some fashion, leaving both men bare. Pulling from the Prince, Reaver smirked and flickered his eyes to a lower direction. "Care to return the favor, dear Prince?" With wide eyes still, the Prince lowered himself to where his hands touched and sighed as he hesitated. "Come now," Reaver encouraged huskily, capturing brunette locks within his grasp. "There is no need to be shy."

Swallowing a bit of his pride, the Prince nodded and parted his lips, moving to intake the large length at hand. Rolling his eyes, the older man sighed and forced the head of the boy to go quickly, humming softly as the boy began to slowly stroke him. Slight sucking came next and as things became more casual, the Prince took more into his mouth, enclosing warmth and saliva around the member with less shy actions. "Oh Gods," Reaver grunted as he dipped his head back, directing the young boy to bob his head and continue his action. That boy certainly had magical fingers and a mouth at that; he could go far with those. "A-Ah...fuck..." The man stirred as his hips thrusted up into the boy's mouth, moaning loudly as the boy had already out beat every last screw Reaver had in the last fifty years. All of course, Sparrow, even so, a son must excel the family. The Prince made damn sure of it too. The Prince bowed his head to intake the full length, gagging a bit as he slowly allowed his fingers to trickle at the member that remained thick in warmth and now dripping saliva.

The time had come for more, so much more.

Reaver had decided as he pulled himself out of the hot mouth of the Prince, sitting up as he stared the younger man down. Smirking, he told him words that made the Prince flush. "Down, on all fours." Reaver spoke smoothly and crawled to position himself behind the Prince who muttered under his breath in embarrassment. It simply couldn't be help, not all could take charge and after all, he was a prince. Not a King and until then, the higher power belonged to one in true power, a certain business man if you will. Tapping fingers at the petite hips, Reaver instantly thrusted himself into the Prince, earning a yelp of pain. Sliding out and then pounding in again, the Prince gritted his teeth as he gripped the blanket beneath his bare self as if to be given some mercy. "Mmm, rather tight, aren't we?" Reaver grunted as he held no tenderness in thrusting into the young boy over and over again, groaning slightly as it wasn't to his taste just yet. "D-Dammit..." The Prince said, breathless it seemed as the bundles of blankets kept tight in his hands, his body arching to intake more pain, his member pulsing as it begged for attention.

He couldn't help himself to be honest. The Prince released his tight grip to move his hand to elsewhere, wrapping around his whimpering member, he stroked himself at a steady speed, trying to keep up with the increasing speed Reaver was going at. It felt good, even with the pain still triggering, it was fading and all felt like heaven within him. "Mmm...Reaver..." If that wasn't a turn on, Reaver didn't know what was. "Faster, go faster...please Reaver..." Though it was going to take more than that, dear boy. Leaning to the boy's ear, hot breath touched the skin. "Beg." He said with a ghost like chuckle and watched at the boy moaned eagerly, clearly corrupted with lust to not obey. "Reaver..." Reaver was listening, panting barely as he listened for the magic words. "F-Fuck me...Faster...please..." Those were the words. "Ahhh...please..." The older brunet obeyed as he pounded into the younger man, stealing away every ounce of innocence within him.

"As you wish your majesty." Reaver responded, chuckling through a pant.

Thrusting effortlessly with a quick pace, both men breathed bliss through the situation. Earning moans and groans every second, though time had betrayed them as with one last numbing thrust, The Prince came and soon after did the man behind him. Unable to hold himself up from his release, the Prince fell flat onto the bed. Reaver, on the other hand, panted but laid back onto the pillows that were behind him, allowing himself to rest for a moment as his heart race continued to speed. With a content sigh, Reaver flickered his eyes to the Prince, unable to stop from smirking. He had a reason to be cocky after all, to even take the Prince, supposed hero of Albion and screw him until he couldn't think straight. "Well then my Prince," He spoke up as the Prince moved to sit up on the bed. "What do you suggest now, another round I suppose?" At that, The Prince raised an eyebrow, holding a look to debate whether saving Albion was more important or not. "After all, I got a few ideas of what you can do with those magic fingers of yours." Reaver purred and folded his arms to rest behind his head, remaining nude as if it was completely casual.

He could have swore he saw the Prince flush deeply at that, which made the cocky look grow on his young face. "Come on, I'll even let you top this time, well maybe, if you can take charge that is." The man chuckled and the Prince seemed speechless by such words, after all it had been only seconds since he had hot steamy sex with the biggest man whore of Albion. Was there no shame for such actions? Looking from the man, the Prince debated on thoughts of that. "If you're that shy on this matter, I'm sure I have a couple of friends that could join us." The Prince looked with a face showing pure horror. "N-No thanks, I'm good, what we just had...was well enough." The younger man stuttered and looked to his clothes that were crumpled on the polished floor, moving to the edge of the bed, he began to collect them. "Mmm, Well do come back when you wish to put those magic fingers to work." Reaver said with a chuckle as he heard the Prince clear his throat as he dressed himself and stood, moving only to pause at the double bedroom doors, as if to say some final words.

"Abracadabra," The Prince said with a smirk and gave a single wave as he made himself disappear through the doors.

* * *

**A/n: **I certainly love Reaver, his entire character. I couldn't help myself with the Prince either and to think I finished this on Christmas day. ^-^;; Heh, well I hope you enjoyed my attempt at smut. A lovely little yaoi wouldn't you say? Well please review if you wish too and maybe I'll write more of this, I certainly can't seem to stop my muse. So hopefully you don't mind smut. Well all that said, thank you.


End file.
